Sookie Stackhouse/Season 3
After Bill's disappearance Sookie tries to convince the police that Bill has actually been kidnapped, and hasn't just run off because she turned him down when he proposed. When this fails she turns to Eric for help. Eric tells Sookie about the werewolves. Sookie gets teary eyed, talking about Bill being missing, and tells Eric he owes her after she risked her life to help him find Godric. Later that day Eric arrives at her house, and believing she is in danger ask for permission to be let inside the house. While talking on Sookie's porch Eric senses something, and grabs Sookie forcing her to invite him in. Eric speeds into her home and sees a wolf growling at him. Eric succeeds in capturing the werewolf, and before he is killed, Sookie hears that he came from Jackson. Against Eric's warnings, Sookie decides to go to Mississippi in search for Bill. Before she leaves she pays for Eggs Talley's funeral and reconciles with Tara, with which she had an argument following Eggs' death. The next day, while cleaning her wrecked house a bearded man appears, frightening her until he explains that Eric sent him to protect her. He introduces himself as Alcide Herveaux and explains over tea that a dangerous gang of werewolves has taken root in Jackson - and his girlfriend recently left him for its leader. Alcide brings Sookie back to Jackson and takes her to the werewolf bar Lou Pine's, where she manages to pick up a lead from the thoughts of a biker named Gus. But when the werewolf tries to force himself on Sookie, Alcide has to jump in and rescue her. When Sookie tends Alcide's wounds after the fight at Lou Pine's, the two discuss Debbie. She then receives a call from Bill, who tell's her he has slept with Lorena Krasiki and dumps her via telephone. After Alcide comforts her Sookie, tells him she wants to go to Debbie's engagement party. Although Alcide refuses, she calls his sister to help her blend in at Lou Pine's. Sookie convinces Alcide to take her to the party by revealing that Debbie is addicted to "V" and that she is joining Cooter's pack. At Lou Pine's, Sookie is accosted by Debbie, and Alcide comes to her rescue. When Cooter arrives Debbie tells him to let them see the ceremony. Sookie watches as Debbie is branded and a vampire comes to the stage and gives his blood to the pack as a reward for serving him. After Russell Edgington leaves, Coot takes the stage and all the werewolves in the bar start to shift. Alcide warns Sookie that they need to leave. After witnessing all the craziness at Lou Pine's the night before, Sookie wants Alcide to take her to meet Russell. Alcide refuses, but their squabbling is interrupted by Debbie, who has shown up to see Alcide. She says she's there to save his life. Sookie asks Debbie where Bill is, but she doesn't know, which Sookie learns when she reads her thoughts. After Debbie leaves, Sookie goes with Alcide to speak with his packmaster, but the packmaster says there's nothing they can do, that Russell is ancient and has had weres working for him for centuries. After returning to Alcide's apartment, Bill shows up and tells her to leave Jackson, that she's in danger. Moments later, Coot and Russell show up with one person in their sights: Sookie. When Coot corners her, she displays the same blue light power she once used on Maryann, and throws him across the room. Sookie is taken by Russell along with Bill to his mansion. She watches as Bill makes a last attempt to save her but fails and is then taken to be executed by Lorena Krasiki. She pleads to Eric for help but he refuses her and is then taken to Russell who questions her about her origins and powers. She is taken upstairs and imprisoned in a guarded room. The next morning Tara arrives and helps Sookie knock the guard out. The two escape the mansion but worried about Bill and they split out. While Tara looks for a car, Sookie goes to the shack where Bill is tortured. After she sees Coot and Debbie leave the shack she enters and finds Bill greatly wounded and drained of his blood. Before she can help him she is attacked by Lorena who overpowers her and sinks fangs in her neck. Lorena remarks that Sookie tastes good and it's no wonder Bill kept her to himself. In that moment, Bill uses the silver chain to hold Lorena down and tells Sookie to kill Lorena. Sookie is hesitant but finally stakes her and Lorena explodes all over Bill and he passes out again. With help from Alcide and Tara, Sookie get Bill ready to move but Debbie Pelt walks in with a hand gun and interrupts them. After Tara disarms her, Cooter walks in and then Alcide shoots and kill him. Finally, they make their way to escape into a truck where Sookie tries to get Bill to wake up letting him feed of her, but things goes for worse as Bill loses control and almost kill Sookie. In the hospital, Sookie's body rejects the blood transfusion and she went in coma. While in coma, Sookie was transported to another dimension where she met Claudine CraneIT SHOULD BE NOTED: Though Claudine is a character in the Sookie Stackhouse novels, she and the fairy world are introduced and seem to operate very differently than the TV series fairies. In addition, though the TV series seems to be implying that fairies can read minds and that Sookie inherited telepathy via her fairy blood, the book series makes very clear that telepathy is NOT a normal fairy trait and that Sookie acquired her "gift" from another supernatural source. Sookie's (and Jason's) attractiveness to the opposite sex and particularly "supes," as well as Sookie's affinity for sunlight ARE traits she inherited from her fairy lineage. who revealed that that Sookie isn't safe in her world because of the vampires who wanted steal her "light" and warned her. Bill give Sookie some of his blood to save her and Sookie finally wake up again and scream when sees Bill. Sookie admits she's afraid of him and that she may not be able to forgive him. She says she keeps waiting for their life together to start but that it'll probably never happen and Bill wants Sookie to have the life he can't give her and after telling her he'll always love her he leaves and the two broken up again. Sookie return home and later that night, her home is invaded by werewolves led by Debbie, who wanted revenge. Sookie fight Debbie and later Bill and Jessica ward the werewolves off, even killing a couple. In the middle of the blood and the destruction, Bill and Sookie reconciled passionately. Bill eventually tells Sookie that she is part fairy, and that Claudine, who is a fairy, told him about them. Sookie also met her cousin Hadley's son Hunter Savoy, who is also a telepath, and they have a brief telepathic conversation. After Russell Edgington kills a man in public television in a psychotic rage and start the apocalypse for the vampire cause, Sookie start to worry about her friends. , Worried about Eric's life, Sookie visits Fangtasia and while there, she and Eric finally engage in a steamy, passionate kiss. Having no other choice, Eric kidnaps her to use her as bait and brings her to the dungeon until Russell makes his appearance and Eric offered him Sookie's blood to walk again by the sun. Once conned, Eric and Russell are bound together outside in the sun, preparing to meet the end together. Sookie however goes outside and drags both of them in, even feeding Eric some of her own blood. After babysitting a scorched Russell while the others slept, Sookie has had enough and heads home. She sees Alcide and tells him goodbye, giving him a long hug (which is seething with chemistry). Seeing Tara and complimenting her hair, she says goodbye to her friend; not realizing that Tara may or may not be leaving town. Bill shows up, yet so does Eric...covered in cement. Eric begins to finally tell Sookie the truth about Bill. He tells her that Bill only came to Bon Temps to get information on her, all by the request of Queen Sophie-Anne. Sookie withdraws her invitation to Bill, and he is forced out the front door. Distraught, Sookie runs to the cemetery and kneels by Gran's tombstone to speak with her. Feeling alone, Claudine comes to her and extends her hand. Several different Fae appear as Sookie and Claudine touch glowing hands. Bright, shining lights appear and Sookie disappears with Claudine.